


tides are ever changing (but they bring me closer to you)

by kapitanallthefeelings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Fluffiness, Kara doesn't think Lena knows, Kinda AU, Lena suspects but ya know, Pre Relationship, but still very close, for now abandoned, stranded fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanallthefeelings/pseuds/kapitanallthefeelings
Summary: Kara knew that she should have never closed her eyes. Knew that this was her fault. But how could she have known this would happen? In hindsight, she should have. Lena was a magnet for people wanting to harm her. She should have seen it coming. Instead, she was stranded with Lena on this island, the crew possibly all dead, and she had lost her power in the crash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello partypeople.  
> The lovely @asianregret one time brought up the idea of a stranded fic, and I have mulled this one over for a week or so before I committed to write it. I have a vague idea where I want to go with this fic, but I also appreciate ideas and input. Enjoy the story and leave some feedback! Alsooo, I wrote this one in a rush. If you find some mistakes, let me know. But I will also go over these (obsessively) and correct those. Have a good time with chapter 1!

The feeling never quite settled in her stomach. It always left this nagging sense of vulnerability within her, that loss of control. It felt too entirely like a flying trap, a silver platter she was served to the god of fate. And her fate wasn’t exactly on her side, hell, she was pretty sure someone stole her fate and sold it to a street corner gambler that was just extremely bored and wanted to make her suffer. Frankly, she hated flying. Has hated it since she was 4 years old and had to be put on a plane, holding the hand of a woman with a fake smile whose hand clamped too tight around hers – she still felt the bone’s crushing in her hand, the marks fortunately healed – and the shaking of the plane filled with only two serving personal and too much room for awkwardness. Her other hand that wasn’t claimed in Lilian’s held onto her stuff bunny, tight, but with more love than Lilian’s ever could or ever would. That fear definitely did not settle after drones had attacked her helicopter when she was the first day in National City. Talk about luck. 

She still felt the fear, but it was in competition with a nervous flutter slowly spreading in her chest. Slowly. As if. It has been present ever since she saw the reporter entering her office in company of Clark Kent. It had started as a tiny nuisance that didn’t really bother her. Until. Until everything. Until Kara stood up for her, talked to her, and proved to be the best – only – friend she ever had. Despite the slight turbulence's around her, which the pilot announced where just storms that they shouldn’t worry about, she felt calm. She was sitting in her private plane that was filled with four comfortable and luxurious chairs, two on each side. The chairs on the same side faced each other, a table in the middle. Mostly, Lena used them to work on her presentation she undoubtedly had to give. This time, it was filled with pastries, orange juice, and discarded glasses. The interior was made of dabergia and was rounded up with dark carpet covering the floor of the plane. She was sitting on the left side of the plane, if seen from the entrance of the plane. Her gaze lingered on the sleeping form of her favorite person, her best friend, the person that ignites too many heart flutters Lena first considered to be a sign of her stress (which was ridiculous. She was only 24, she couldn’t have a heart attack). So, begrudgingly, she had to admit that this tiny person was making her feel things she thought she never would. 

Lena had been invited to become a keynote speaker at a conference across the sea. It was an eight hour flight. To her surprise (and glee), she found out that Kara was supposed to cover this event, as none other than Cat Grant had given her this assignment. It was over their weekly lunch that she had to inform Kara she would have to cancel next week’s lunch. With surprise, and even more fluttering in her chest, she saw Kara perk up, a weird gleam in her eyes, as she informed her that she would also go that event to cover it for CatCo. 

“Cat wants to expand CatCo’s reach,” Kara said, while stabbing violently a piece of broccoli with her fork. Lena wasn’t quite sure where her attention was supposed to go: to the delightful news, or to the way Kara’s mouth closed around that piece of cabbage. She suddenly felt ridiculous that she wished she would be that vegetable. 

“When are you leaving?” Lena said, clearing her throat after having stared at Kara’s mouth for one second too long. Not that Kara would have noticed. Her extensive flirting went over Kara’s head, or, she mused in displeasure, Kara pretended it went over her head (but that was something she didn’t want to admit, didn’t think Kara would be that person).

“Snapper is still being short with me. He was quite insulted when Cat ordered him to send me.”

There was something akin to glee in Kara’s eyes, a smugness that Lena did not see often.

“So, he refuses to make any arrangements?” Lena asked, lifting her eyebrow, and watching with an increased heartbeat as Kara seemed to still for a moment, her gaze lingering on Lena’s eyes.

“Yes,” Kara said, lowering her head for a second and having a shy grin on her lips.

She sometimes forgot how Kara seemed to react to her when she did seemingly innocent gestures, like smiling at Kara or lifting her brow. It was amusing for her how her obvious flirting was lost on Kara, but Kara seemed to pick up on different things.

Hiding a smirk, Lena just nods to herself for a second before another one of her impulse decisions bubbled up (like the one where she nearly emptied a flower shop to fill Kara’s office).

“You can fly with me,” she said.

“What?” Kara’s eyes widened for a second.

“I mean,” of course now Lena would stutter, “you – you could fly in my plane with me … to the event … on my plane.” Smooth.

Kara tilted her head slightly, and a smile adorned her face that seemed different, seemed warmer as Lena could also see the crinkles around her eyes.

“With pleasure,” she said, and Lena could have sworn Kara’s voice was a little bit lower. It was official: Kara was the most adorable flirter in the world, who picked up the weirdest signals. It drove Lena insane, as every strategy she ever heard about or even dared to try flew out of the window like Supergirl.

With that smile still present in front of her eyes, she came back to the moment to find herself still staring at the sleeping girl. When they boarded the plane, Kara had looked around with wonder. Lena wanted to impress Kara (always aimed for that), and she let the service personal bring out the early lunch she knew Kara would need. 

Kara had an unhealthy appetite. Although Kara tried to decline at first, she found herself quickly devouring the potstickers Lena let bring on board. They dined and enjoyed great conversation, and soon, Lena watched in fascination and with a flutter accompanying that sweet moment, how Kara’s eyes slowly drooped close, and how she sank against the chair. Lena felt like melting.

An explosion, the sudden loudness of air in a former sealed space, and the rattling of everything around her shook her out of her dreaming. 

 

The cold shocked her awake. Everything felt surreal, as if she was hovering, floating. She opened her eyes in a hurry and found herself surrounded by increasing darkness. For a moment, she looked around confused, her body forgetting she was Supergirl, her mind being occupied with the thought of dying. With panic, she noticed she was indeed floating. Floating in water, surrounded by debris. 

Her heart sank as fast as she seemed to be. Something must have happened. Where … was … Lena! But before she could use her superpowers, she felt how her lungs constricted, how her brain became fuzzy. She was suffocating, drowning. Panic filled her as she clawed herself to the surface. Her clothes and shoes slowed her down. 

Her superspeed and superstrenght missing, and when she finally breached the surface, she was barely hanging on, taking deep, greedy gulps of air. The crash must have taken more toll on her body than she thought. 

When she emerged, a dark and stormy sky front was greeting her, rain dropping down in thick wafts of water onto the debris, smoke, and fire that spew over the surface. Close by, she could see land. Her eyes lingered on the wreck that slowly sank down, some parts being washed to the shore. She saw a floating piece of luggage and heaved herself onto it, using it to propel herself to land. Lena … She couldn’t, wouldn’t think of her. Not now. Her heart hurt, her vision was blurry. She felt a numbing pain on the side of her head. No time. Swim.

As she was a few feet away from shore, she saw the body of a person washed onto the sand, wet, drenched, and shivering. She held her breath. Once she could finally stand on the ground in the water, she gracelessly made her way to that body. It was Lena. She suppressed a sob. With the last of her strength, she fought through the water and made it onto the sand, falling onto her knees next to Lena.

With shaky hands, she reached out and felt her pulse. A pulse. Thank Rao. A sob finally escaped her as she tried to turn Lena around, assessing the situation. Lena was pale, a few scratches on her cheek, her shirt torn, and light surface bleeding. Nothing Kara would classify as dangerous. But this was dangerous. Her head still felt fuzzy, but she knew she needed to act quickly. She looked around the wreck that was nearly fully emerged, while their suitcases, metal, and other stuff was floating in the water. She should grab what she could before the tide would wash it away. But then, amidst the floating debris, she saw another body. Her heart sank. The person was dressed in the flight attendant uniform that Kara saw on the personal on the plane. One last time she checked Lena, made sure she was okay, heaved her a little further away from the water, and waded into the cold ocean. She didn’t know how long she could do this, but she couldn’t leave this person in the water, if there was a chance … if …

When Kara reached the person, struggling against the waves and the thick raindrops wearing her down, she saw they were dead. Dread crept through her body. Guilt and shame. If she hadn’t slept. At this point, she didn’t know if the water on her face was from the waves, from the rain, or her tears. 

She didn’t have to check the pulse to know this person was dead. There was a clean cut down the middle of their head going down to the middle of the torso. She felt sick. She wished she had seen this earlier before getting close. Then she felt sick for thinking this way. There was barely any chance she could have been able to drag the person out of the water, but now, that she knew they were dead, she couldn’t bring up the strength. She felt tired. So tired. She wished Alex was here.

The water was splashing against her mouth, the strength slowly left her, and she could… she could just let go and float down, gently, sleeping. She was tempted to give in, but a nagging voice in her head said that she needed to take care of Lena. Lena needed her, and she couldn’t keep her here alone. With no one. Not again. She had promised, silently, she wouldn’t do that to Lena. Wouldn’t do the same thing everyone else did to her. So, with strength she didn’t know she still possessed, she started the swim back. Instead of the two minutes she needed to swim to the body, it took her ten to return. 

Once she reached the shore, she crawled out of the water. The sand felt biting against her hands, against the raw skin exposed through the shredded jeans. She was breathing heavily, the rain wearing down on her. The wet sand made her way back to Lena harder than she thought. She sank in, lost her grip, fell over. It was an endless struggle she didn’t know how to win. But before she realized it, she had reached Lena. With something close to joy, she noticed that the rain drops stopped in their intensity and slowly transformed into heavenly drizzle. Drizzle she could live with. 

She felt herself become lighter when she looked at Lena’s face. She was pale, but alive. It gave Kara more strength than she thought she had, more strength than she thought she had as Supergirl. Before she heaved herself upright, she tenderly laid a hand on Lena’s cheek, feeling the warmth under skin, feeling the biting difference of the cold soaking her bones compared to the warmth (still too cold) radiating off Lena. With a grunt, she got herself standing, crouched in a squatting position, and then dragged Lena away from the shore, close to the tree line she barely had seen in her fast plans how to not die of hypothermia. She found a dry place beneath some trees and huddled herself close to Lena. Against her will, she fell asleep, and hoped, with the last clear thought she had before drifting off, that they would make it, that she could see Lena’s eyes, and hear her voice once more.


End file.
